Modèle
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Thomas aime photographier les paysages et quand ils annoncent des risques de submersion sur les côtes à la télé, il n'hésites pas. Cependant quand il croise l'air mélancolique d'un blond à travers son objectif, il ne peut s'empêcher de le photographier. Et quand ce même blond le remarque, il se sent bien embêter... OS
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Newt avait toujours aimé la mer. Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment d'être seul au monde ou alors cette odeur rafraîchissante. Il aimait particulièrement se balader sur les côtes escarpés, là où il y avait peu de passage. La plage et son quai ne l'intéressait pas, il y avait trop de monde et ça n'avait rien de naturel. Son endroit préféré restait la pointe prêt du port de Dahouët. Il aimait beaucoup se retrouver ici face à la mer, il venait parfois avec Lucky son chien pour qu'il se défoule. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait venir ici que le dimanche, sa semaine était toujours très chargée entre ses études, son petit boulot et sa grand-mère qui était malade. A 20 ans, la vie sociale de Newt était quasi inexistante, "quasi" étant le mot clé ici. Il voyait Mihno assez régulièrement, c'était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups tous les deux. Cependant Mihno était de plus en plus absent puisqu'il venait d'entrer dans une relation stable avec une jeune fille du nom de Sonya.

Ce jour-là, au bulletin météo, la présentatrice avait parlé de risque submersion sur les côtes. Newt n'avait pas hésité. Il avait pris sa voiture pour aller dans cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Il se gara juste à la sortie du port, près de la rampe de mise à l'eau. Il grimpa les marches en pierre et se retrouva près de la statue entourée par un muret de pierre. Le vent s'engouffrait dans son manteau par bourrasque. Il alla jusqu'à la pointe. Là, le vent se fit plus fort, son bonnet était à deux doigts de s'envoler, il l'enleva donc et ses cheveux châtains blonds s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Les pans de son manteau flottaient au vent. Cette impression qu'il était seul au monde lui prit les entrailles. Il vit en contrebas dans la petite crique un jeune homme brun avec un appareil photo dans les mains. Il était accroupis et semblait lui aussi coupé du reste du monde. Newt ne se préoccupa pas longtemps de l'autre gars et se remit à contempler la mer.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se dit qu'il allait longer la côte. Il se retourna et tomba presque nez à nez avec un appareil photo. Le garçon derrière le baissa rapidement et commença à bafouiller une excuse. Newt reconnu le brun de tout à l'heure.

 **-Désolé, c'est juste...Enfin vous voyez, vous aviez l'air mélancolique et heu... Je pensais que ça ferait une bonne photo je voulais pas vous embêter ni rien.**

 **-C'est pas grave** , fit simplement Newt à la grande surprise du brun.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main avec un sourire, il semblait avoir reprit confiance en lui.

 **-Thomas, enchanté.**

Newt lui saisit la main.

 **-Newton mais je préfère Newt, de même.**

 **-Newt alors** , marmonna le brun puis il reprit plus fort : **Ça ne te dérange pas que je mette la photo sur mon site, enfin tu comprends elle est vraiment super alors...**

 **-Fais voir.**

Thomas lui tendit l'appareil. On pouvait voir le blond de dos, la tête légèrement tourné mais on ne distinguait pas ses traits. Devant lui, la mer agitée était magnifique. Il rendit l'appareil au brun.

 **-Tu es photographe ?**

 **-Pas exactement, je fais surtout ça pour le plaisir et je les postes sur mon compte Instagram et sur mon site personnel. Heum... Pour la photo ?**

 **-Tu peux la mettre, ça ne me dérange pas** , sourit Newt.

 **-Super, merci.**

Le brun semblait vraiment content puis il sortit son portable et son sourire s'évanouit.

 **-Oh merde, il est tard. Merci encore Newt !**

Thomas s'éloigna en courant manquant de trébucher sur le chemin escarpé. Newt se dit qu'il avait rencontré un type plutôt drôle, il se retourna à nouveau vers la mer puis décida de se balader sur le sentier.

C'est ainsi qu'il se sont rencontrés et que tout a commencé.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, les vagues s'était calmé. Newt se rendit à nouveau sur la pointe, cette fois accompagné de Lucky. Il descendit sur la petite plage présente dans la crique et s'amusa avec son chien. C'était un jeune dogue allemand un peu foufou et très câlin, sa robe était noire et blanche. Il finit par laisser son chien courir après les mouettes et s'installa sur un rocher pour dessiner un peu. Newt aimait bien dessiner des paysages, une fois il avait même dit qu'il voudrait être artiste mais on lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et ses professeurs lui ont dit d'être réaliste alors il a fait médecine. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, en quatrième peut-être, de toute manière il avait effacé ce rêve de son esprit. Il entendit son chien aboyer plus fort et il se retourna. Il vit alors Thomas baisser son appareil brusquement avant de se mettre à courir à cause du dogue allemand. Newt pris son temps pour arriver près du garçon et de son chien.

 **-Lucky, aux pieds !**

Le chien s'arrêta instantanément et vint aux pieds de son mettre, penaud. Newt le rassura d'une caresse et le chien jappa, heureux de ne pas se faire disputer. Thomas vint à son tour vers eux tout en jetant des regards apeurés au chien.

 **-Je vais finir par croire que tu me stalke** , ricana le blond.

 **-Non, non ! Je te jure que je te stalke pas !** fit le brun.

 **-Ça va, t'inquiète. Tu viens souvent ici ?**

 **-En ce moment oui. Il y a des points de vues sympas pour la photographie. Tu dessines ?** demanda-t-il en désignant le carnet à dessins.

 **-Oui, un peu.**

Thomas semblait vouloir demander quelque chose mais il se ravisa et s'accroupit près de Lucky tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

 **-Lucky, c'est ça ? Il n'a pas l'air très méchant pour un chien.**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les chiens** , dit-il nerveusement **mais celui-ci à l'air sympa malgré qu'il m'ait poursuivi.**

 **-C'est un dogue allemand, c'est surtout connu pour être fidèle à son maître et aimant. N'est-ce pas mon grand ?**

Le chien jappa faisant sursauter Thomas et rire Newt. Le brun finit par se relever, il se tourna vers la mer et après de nombreuses hésitations se lança.

 **-Je heu... J'ai pris une photo tout à l'heure enfin...**

 **-Tu veux la mettre sur ton site ?**

 **-Oui, regarde. On ne voit pas vraiment ton visage donc je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas trop.**

La photo montrait Newt de profil cette fois mais la tête tournée vers la mer, son carnet de dessins était ouvert sur ses genoux et on pouvait voir quelques crayons de couleurs bleues dans ses mains. La mer n'était pas trop agitée et le ciel était dégagé.

 **-Elle est sympa, tu peux la mettre. Il y a pas de soucis.**

 **-Sérieux ? Merci. A vrai dire, c'est pas souvent que je photographie les gens, je préfère la nature et les paysages.**

 **-Je vois.**

Il y eut un long silence et aucun des deux ne voulut le briser. Le son des vagues les apaisaient. Newt s'assit sur le sable et Lucky vint poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond. Thomas observa le jeune homme, il était vraiment photogénique. Son regard noisette perdu dans les vagues, sa main caressant distraitement la tête du chien, il était clair que Thomas trouvait Newt superbe. La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité. Il s'excusa auprès du blond avant de s'éloigner et de répondre.

 **-Hey Tess.**

 **-Salut. T'es où ?**

 **-A la plage. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu voudrais pas passer à la maison ? On pourrait prendre un café tranquillement.**

 **-Ok, pourquoi pas.**

Il discuta encore un peu avec sa sœur. Elle était partie assez tôt de la maison et Thomas lui rendait visite quelques fois. Il se retourna vers la mer pour voir le blond s'épousseter et ranger son carnet.

 **-Tu pars ?** demanda Thomas.

Newt fronça les sourcils, surprit du ton qu'avait pris le photographe.

 **-Toi aussi non ?**

 **-Oh... Ouais. Hem c'est bizarre mais... tu peux me passer ton numéro histoire de se revoir un de ces jours ?**

 **-Oui bien sûr, pas de soucis.**

Newt arracha le coin d'une feuille et griffonna son numéro, il le tendit ensuite au brun qui lui sourit. Ils quittèrent la petite plage et partirent chacun de leur côté avec le sourire. Cette entrevue les avait rendus tous deux joyeux sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement pourquoi.

* * *

Thomas tapotait son ordinateur depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. On était dimanche et il était malheureusement coincé chez lui. Sa voiture était tombé en rade au cours de la semaine et la possibilité d'aller faire des supers photos avait disparus avec. Alors il était là, devant son écran d'ordinateur à regarder cette photo de Newt. Une qu'il ne lui avait pas montré et qu'il n'avait montré à personne d'ailleurs. C'était avant qu'ils se rencontrent, la première fois que Thomas était venu sur la pointe de Dahouët. Il avait vu Newt assit sur un banc, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Thomas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre en photo puis le blond était partis. La semaine suivante quand le photographe réalisa que son modèle l'avait vu le prendre en photo, il avait faillit s'enfuir en courant mais non, le blond ne l'avait pas engueulé et l'avait même autorisé à mettre cette photo de lui sur son site. La troisième fois, il avait eu surtout peur du chien... Triste mésaventure qui l'a quand même amené à récupérer le numéro de téléphone de Newt. Et ça pour Thomas c'était génial et impensable.

Cependant il ne savait pas s'il devait l'appeler ou lui envoyer un sms ou tout simplement attendre la semaine prochaine pour le voir sur la pointe. Sans s'en rendre compte, Newt était devenu important pour lui. Il s'était fait une place de premier choix dans son cœur et ça Thomas avait du mal à le comprendre. Comment un type avec qui il avait parlé à peine cinq minutes pouvait être si important pour lui ? Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens mais Thomas s'en foutait un peu, il appréciait Newt peu importe qu'il ne le connaissait presque pas.

 **-Qui c'est ?**

Thomas faillit tomber de sa chaise. Son petit frère, Chuck qui avait 15 ans, venait d'entrer dans la chambre sans qu'il ne l'entende. Thomas baissa rapidement le capot de son ordinateur.

 **-Personne. Tu peux pas frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ?**

Chuck fronça les sourcils et pointa la porte du pouce.

 **-C'était ouvert.**

 **-Oh... Tu veux quoi ?**

 **-Rien, je m'ennuie donc je viens te voir.**

Le plus jeune s'assit sur le lit et attrapa le rumik's cube de son frère.

 **-Sympa... T'as pas des devoirs à faire ?**

 **-Non, j'ai tout fait. T'es aller voir Teresa, le week-end dernier ?**

 **-Ouais, tu l'as appelé ?**

 **-Vite fait** , un sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune, **elle m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un.**

Thomas jura intérieurement, sa sœur ne pouvait vraiment pas tenir sa langue !

 **-Elle est jolie ?** demanda curieusement son petit-frère.

 **-Plutôt...**

 **-Blonde ou brune ?**

 **-Blonde.**

 **-Et les yeux ?**

 **-Noisettes.**

Son frère explosa de rire et Thomas se renfrogna.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-"Noisettes" ? Sérieux ? Tu peux pas dire marron comme tout le monde ?**

 **-C'est pas ma faute si ses yeux sont entre le marron et le doré** , fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Tu dois les avoir observé de prêt pour savoir ça** , ricana l'autre.

Thomas grogna et désigna la porte à Chuck qui quitta la chambre mort de rire.

* * *

Newt s'inquiétait. C'était idiot mais il s'inquiétait. Ce dimanche quand il était arrivé sur la pointe avec Lucky, il avait directement cherché le photographe du regard mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Du coup il s'inquiétait, se demandant où pouvait être Thomas. Il regardait son portable, assis sur un rocher, inconsciemment il attendait un appel du brun. Perdant espoir il repartit vers sa voiture et alors qu'il allait mettre le contact, son téléphone vibra. Il l'attrapai sans attendre. C'était un sms émit d'un numéro inconnu, il déverrouilla son cellulaire et lut le message.

 _De : Inconnu_

 _Je ne peux pas venir sur la côté aujourd'hui, ma voiture est en panne. Mais je serais là le week-end prochain, j'ai quelque chose à te demander._

 _Thomas_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond, Thomas avait pensé à lui et ça lui faisait tellement plaisir sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il répondit rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il serait là le week-end prochain. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir et de savoir ce qu'avait à lui dire le photographe. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment un comportement étrange mais il décidait aussitôt qu'il s'en foutait, il se sentait bien c'était le principal.

* * *

Le dimanche d'après fut lent à venir pour les deux jeunes hommes mais il arriva finalement et ils se retrouvèrent sur la pointe. Le brun s'assit sur un banc en attendant son ami qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

 **-Salut.**

 **-Salut Newt, tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui.**

Newt n'avait pas amené Lucky cette fois. Il s'assit à côté de Thomas puis dit, curieux.

 **-Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?**

 **-Ouais... Ça va te paraître bizarre mais ce serait super si tu acceptais. En fait, je voudrais que tu deviennes mon modèle.**

 **-Cet à dire ?** fit le blond incompréhensif. **  
**

 **-Hé bien j'aimerais bien que tu poses pour moi enfin pas vraiment poser comme on peut voir dans les magazines et autres mais plutôt comme les photos que j'ai déjà prises, tu vois ?**

 **-Ouais je vois à peu près mais... pourquoi moi ?**

 **-Déjà parce que tu es très photogénique et aussi parce que... en fait je sais pas.**

Le blond observait Thomas avec un air indescriptible puis il se mit à rire. Thomas s'inquiétait devant l'éclat de rire de Newt, il ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Newt finit par se calmer mais ne répondit pas pour autant, son regard était fixé sur la mer et un drôle de sourire ornait ses lèvres.

 **-Newt ?**

 **-Je crois que je vais accepter. Au moins ça me permettra de passer du temps avec toi.**

Thomas ne sut quoi répondre, il regardait le blond la bouche entrouverte, il était extrêmement gêné. Il se mit à fixer ses chaussures alors que ses joues chauffaient. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le blond se tourna soudainement vers l'autre et lui demanda les sourcils froncés :

 **-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant dans la photographie ?**

 **-Je sais pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est le fait de capturer un moment, un point de vue. C'est pour ça que je m'échine à trouver des coins où personne ne va et les photographier pour les montrer aux gens. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Je crois, oui...** dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

C'était un samedi comme les autres pour Newt. Un samedi matin paisible après une semaine de cours éreintante. Lucky dormait au pied du lit, les volets laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil qui venait se poser sur la joue du blond. Cependant une sonnerie vint écourter ce moment de plénitude. L'étudiant grogna dans son oreiller et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet en quête de son portable. Il décrocha sans regarder.

 **-Mmrallo ?**

 **-Newt, mince, je te réveille ?**

La voix de Thomas le fit s'éveiller un peu plus et il se mit à sourire.

 **-En effet! Que me vaux un appel si matinal ?** fit-il en s'étirant.

 **-En fait, j'ai trouver un coin que je voudrais photographier et j'aimerais bien que... tu viennes ?**

Newt se mit sur ses pieds immédiatement, heureux de passer du temps avec le photographe.

 **-Ok, dans combien de temps ?**

 **-Disons une heure, vu que tu viens de te lever je veux pas te presser non plus. Je t'envoie où on se retrouve par SMS ?**

 **-D'accord, à toute à l'heure.**

Il raccrocha après la réponse de Thomas. Il passa rapidement à la douche et s'habilla d'un simple jean, un t-shirt et une petite veste en cuir. Il prit un croissant pour la route. Lucky, très sensible aux humeurs de son maître, agitait joyeusement la queue, il jappa pour attirer son attention et récolter quelques caresses. Newt fut bientôt dans sa voiture avec son chien, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir l'adresse puis prit la route avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Thomas attendait, il tapotait nerveusement son pied contre le sol. Il était sur une sorte de place qui servait de parking pour aller dans la forêt juste à côté. Il entendit soudainement un ronronnement de voiture. Il se redressa un peu et observa la voiture se garer à côté de lui. Newt en sortit très vite, un mince sourire aux lèvres et accompagné de Lucky. Le chien jappa joyeusement en voyant le brun, ce dernier faillit faire un pas en arrière mais il se retint.

 **-Bon, on y va ?** demanda le blond.

Il hocha la tête et s'engagea sur le petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant une dizaine de minutes tout en discutant et se taquinant, Lucky courrait autour d'eux faisant des allers et retours. Thomas trouva ça étrange, ce tableau qu'il formait, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils entendirent une sorte de petite sonnerie, en se retournant ils virent deux VTT foncés sur eux. Thomas attrapa de justesse Newt pour l'écarter du chemin. Le vététiste lui adressa un signe d'excuse mais Thomas était bien trop occupé à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'il tenait le blond contre lui. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et avec tout le naturel du monde reprit la route sans se départir de son fameux sourire en coin. Thomas se reprit aussitôt et continua à marcher. Un silence s'installait mais ce n'était pas réellement gênant, il y avait les petits bruits de la nature qui rendait le moment reposant et quelques peu magique.

Thomas bifurqua soudainement sur la droite, passant entre de hautes herbes déjà quelques peu écrasés. Newt le suivit avec beaucoup moins d'aisance. Ils atteignirent bientôt le bord d'un ruisseau, le sol devint un peu boueux.

 **-Il va falloir passer sous le saule-pleureur, fais gaffe : le sol est glissant.**

Newt acquiesça et suivit le photographe à travers les longues branches de l'arbre. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière où se trouvait une bâtisse en ruine, elle était faite de pierre et Newt déduisit que c'était un ancien moulin au vu de la roue sur le côté. Le lieu n'avait rien de glauque ou d'hanté malgré cet effet de ruine. D'une certaine façon ce lieu aussi était apaisant. Alors que le blond s'approchait, fasciner par le lieu, il glissa sur une pierre mouillé. Par chance, Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui, donc il le rattrapa sans mal pour la seconde fois.

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui, ouais, rien de mal, t'en fais pas.**

Il se redressa mais cette fois-ci, Thomas lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lieu. Il n'y avait plus de toit et un arbre avait prit place dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Newt ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la main du brun glissé dans la sienne, ni au fait que ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder en face. Ils passèrent sous un porche, les pierre de la bâtisse était recouvert de lierre et de mousse. Newt lâcha la main de Thomas pour s'approcher d'un coin où se trouvait une sorte de table en bois, il y avait quelques vieux outils rouillés. Il leva le regard sur une petite alcôve dans le mur qui devait être un four autrefois. Il entendit un clique qui le fit se retourner, il vit alors Thomas appareil photo en main, sourire aux lèvres. Newt déglutit, c'était une chose de se faire prendre en photo à son insu, s'en était une autre d'être le modèle d'un photographe. Thomas dû sentir son malaise car il abaissa son appareil et s'approcha du modèle qui se pinçait la lèvre inférieur.

 **-Ce n'est que moi, t'as pas à te sentir gêné ou quoique ce soit** , fit le brun.

 **-Ouais je sais** , soupira l'autre, **mais c'est super bizarre. Je dois faire quoi ?**

Thomas regarda un peu autour de lui avant de désigner la table.

 **-Mets toi là et regarde autour de toi comme tu le faisais tout de suite, fais surtout pas gaffe à moi.**

Newt fit ce qui lui disait mais il restait tendu, il mit quelques minutes avant de se détendre. En fait, c'est quand il remarqua un nid d'oiseau entre les branches des arbres qu'il stoppa tous se mouvements pour tenir une pose simple, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit les oisillons s'égosiller à la vue de leur mère. Il y eu d'autres photos et Newt s'habituait à l'objectif.

La matinée passa rapidement pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils finirent par revenir à leur voiture vers midi.

 **-Merci d'être venu c'était cool.**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai.**

Son portable le coupa et il vit un SMS de son "cher" meilleur ami.

 **-Il faut que j'y aille, tu pourrais... m'envoyer les photos ?**

Newt voulait surtout récupérer les photos qu'il avait prise de Thomas par surprise.

 **-Ouais pas de problème, je t'envoie ça.**

 **-Merci, à plus !**

Thomas lui fit signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait en voiture puis il soupira en s'appuyant à sa voiture. Il appréciait vraiment Newt, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais peu importe, il se sentait bien.

* * *

Newt poussa la porte du petit bistrot où il se rendait habituellement avec Mihno. Ce dernier avait enfin réussi à se libérer. IL le trouva assis à leur table habituel à discuter avec le gérant du bistrot : Frypan. Il s'installa à son tour en les saluant puis commanda de quoi déjeuner. Les deux amis se mirent à discuter joyeusement, Mihno semblait très heureux avec Sonya et ça fait plaisir à son ami de le voir ainsi.

 **-Et toi alors ? Côté cœur ?** fit l'asiatique avec un sourire mesquin.

Newt haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet là.

 **-Vraiment ? Tu vas me faire croire que y a personne ? Mec, je t'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux! Enfin si mais depuis le début de tes études t'es hyper irritable et là, t'as grogné à aucune de mes blagues vaseuses.**

Le blond roula des yeux.

 **-Tu te fais des idées, Mihno.**

 **-Hin, hin, je ne crois pas,** lui rétorqua-t-il en agitant son index. **Bon alors, tu me racontes qui te mets dans cet état ?**

Newt s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand il vit la porte du bistrot s'ouvrir sur Thomas. Le blond le suivit du regard quand il traversa la pièce pour venir commander un snack au comptoir. L'action ne prit pas plus que quelques minutes mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que Mihno le remarque. Il attendit que le brun quitte la salle pour interroger son meilleur ami.

 **-C'était qui ?**

 **-Qui ça ?**

Mihno leva les yeux aux ciels en se disant qu'il était irrécupérable.

 **-Le brun qui est venu commander y a trente secondes.**

 **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** demanda Newt, sur la défensive.

 **-Parce que tu l'a fixé pendant plus de cinq minutes.**

Newt se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. C'était juste Thomas. Thomas, le type qui le photographie, qui a bien dû le rattraper cinq fois à cause de sa maladresse et qui le met à l'aise en deux secondes. Sous le regard insistant de Mihno, il finit par lui expliquer qui est Thomas, leur rencontre, sa demande, tout ça et pour une fois son meilleur ami l'écoute sans le couper.

 **-Donc c'est lui ?**

 **-Quoi lui ?**

 **-La personne qui te met dans cet état, c'est lui. T'es amoureux de ce Thomas.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mihno. C'est juste un pote** , soupira le blond.

Mihno ricana mais n'insista pas pour autant. Si Newt s'obstinait à croire qu'il n'était pas amoureux, grand bien lui fasse, ce n'était pas son problème et il était presque sûr que ce Thomas ferait le travail pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

* * *

Pendant trois mois, Thomas et Newt se retrouvèrent presque tout les week-end, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et même chez eux, ils continuaient de parler pas textos. C'était une devenu une routine pour eux deux. Le site de Thomas était plein de photo avec Newt posant dessus, mais son visage n'était jamais vraiment visible et cela intriguait beaucoup les internautes qui suivait le site. Thomas prenait aussi des photos de Lucky maintenant, le dogue allemand un peu foufou rendait les photos drôle. Une autre chose avait changé, Newt s'était remis au dessin. Grâce à Thomas. Le brun avait supplié son modèle de se remettre à dessiner, insistant sur le fait qu'un tel talent ne pouvait être gâché. Alors le blond avait dessiné le photographe en disant : " **Je suis ton modèle, tu sera le mien** ". Pour eux, c'était tout à fait normal mais pour l'entourage respectif des deux jeunes hommes leur relation était plus qu'amical et ça, Thomas ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à un certain repas avec sa sœur.

 **-Vous avez pensé à vous installer ensemble ?** demanda-t-elle en plein milieu du repas.

 **-Hein ? De quoi ? Avec qui ?**

 **-Avec ton petit-ami** , fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

 **-Mais... je suis pas en couple** , répondit son frère, incrédule.

 **-Bien sur, et Newt alors ?**

 **-C'est un pote et mon modèle pour les photos, c'est tout.**

Teresa sentit que son frère était sérieux malgré ses rougeurs sur les joues. Elle stoppa tout mouvement.

 **-"** _ **C'est tout"**_ **?** **Thomas, je vous ai vu main dans la main comme un couple.**

 **-Oui, mais...**

A son tour, il se stoppa. Sa sœur avait raison, lui et Newt entretenait une relation de couple sans le savoir. Il se tenait la main très souvent (pour ne pas dire en permanence), échangeait des sourires et des regards, rigolait pour rien, s'envoyait des SMS en permanences. On aurait dit un jeune couple d'ados. Il manquait plus que le bécotages et tout y était. Thomas se sentit mal soudainement. Et si pour Newt, ce n'était vraiment que de l'amitié ? Lui avait bien envisagé la possibilité qu'il soit ensemble mais jamais il n'avait pensé à ce que sa se concrétise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ça, devait-il en parler ? Ou continuer comme avant ? Et si Newt s'en rendait compte, il se sentirait sans doute trahis !

Dans la semaine qui suivit, il ne répondit à aucun textos, ne posta rien sur son site, ignora les appels de Newt et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose mais il se sentait affreusement mal. Il comprit que ce qu'il avait prit pour une forte amitié et peut-être un petit crush était en réalité un _foutu_ coup de foudre.

* * *

Le mardi soir suivant alors qu'il triait de vieil photo, il entendit des coups à la porte. Il soupira et se releva. Il ouvrit et grogna :

 **-Chuck, tu peux p-**

Il se tût, Newt était devant lui, l'air réellement énervé et Thomas pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu une tel expression sur son visage.

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ?** commença-t-il avec hargne. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que d'un jour sur l'autre tu m'efface comme ça ?! Je veux une explication Thomas ! Ça fait plus de huit jours que je cherche à te joindre en m'inquiétant, mais aucune nouvelle ! Pas même un simple texto ! Je me suis inquiété, je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios au monde ! Et quand finalement je décide d'appeler chez toi, ton frère me dit que tu vas _PARFAITEMENT_ bien ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de travers ?!**

Newt avait les larmes aux yeux, son visage était un mélange de sentiments contraire : colère, soulagement, tristesse, désespoir, peur et tant d'autre que le brun n'aurait su définir. Et Thomas voulait tellement effacer cette expression pour ramener celle douce de d'habitude. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Newt attendait, tremblant et Thomas se disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du blond et essuya les larmes qui commençait à couler avec ses pouces. Il posa son front contre celui de son modèle.

 **-Je suis désolé, Newt... Tellement désolé, c'est juste que... J'avais peur. Notre relation n'est pas ce que je croyais, je me disais juste qu'on était de très bon ami mais c'était pas ça. Ma sœur me l'a dit et j'ai réalisé... J'ai réalisé qu'on était un couple, on demande toujours l'avis de l'autre, on pense toujours à l'autre... En tout cas, moi, je pensais tout le temps à toi et j'avais peur que tu me déteste si tu réalisais que j'avais ce genre de sentiment pour toi. Je voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais l'inverse justement mais je me suis trompé, enfin je crois. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je sais plus trop ce qu'on est, tous les deux...**

Le blond posa ses mains par dessus celle de Thomas.

 **-On sera ce que tu veux, un couple, des amis, des collègues. Du moment que je suis avec toi, je m'en fous. Je t'aime Thomas. Me fait plus jamais peur comme tu l'as fait.**

Thomas posa ses lèvres sur celle de son dorénavant petit-ami avec douceur.

 **-Plus jamais, promis. Je t'aime.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ça leur semblait si naturel. Newt se rendit compte qu'en effet, ils avaient été un couple depuis presque trois mois sans s'en rendre compte. Il sourit dans leur baiser et Thomas se recula un peu.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-On est quand même un peu con, on se rend même pas compte qu'on est en couple.**

En un regard, ils explosèrent de rire. Ils finirent tous deux allongés par terre, riant et se câlinant comme les deux amoureux qu'ils ont toujours été.

* * *

 _Un an plus tard._

 **-Arrête de bouger** , grogna Newt.

 **-C'est pas toi qui doit rester dans la même position pendant des heures, t'as bientôt finis ?**

 **-Non** , fit Newt en cachant un sourire.

 **-Ooooh mais c'est dur d'être un modèle !**

 **-J'en suis un je te rappelle et le tien en plus.**

 **-Oui, mais un modèle de photographe ça doit pas tenir la pose pendant des lustres.**

 **-Ne te plains pas, un vrai modèle, ça pose nu** , fit Newt en continuant de dessiner.

Thomas se mit à sourire espièglement. Et Newt se reçu un pantalon dans la face la seconde d'après. Il releva son regard vers son petit-ami, à présent seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

 **-Tu veux jouer à ça ?** dit-il en haussant un sourcil et en gardant son air sérieux.

Thomas se rapprocha de lui et se mit derrière son petit-ami pour regarder l'œuvre qui était presque terminé. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, gênant le blond qui se retenait de glousser sous les chatouilles.

 **-Thomas, retourne à ta place, je n'ai pas fin-**

Le brun le fit taire soudainement en l'embrassant, il se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et passa ses bras derrière le cou du dessinateur.

 **-Thomaaaaaaas...**

 **-Oui, mon amour ?** fit le brun en battant des cils exagérément.

 **-Je dois finir ça pour demain, même si ce n'est pas noté, j'aimerais quand même rendre un bon travail.**

Thomas semblait ne pas l'écouter, embrassant son cou inlassablement. Il finit par relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune homme.

 **-Tu es le meilleur de ta promo, Newt. Tu dessines mieux que quiconque, tu n'as rien à prouver ! Depuis que tu es dans cette école d'art, tu travailles sans relâche, accorde-toi une pause.**

Newt laissa tomber son matériel et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Thomas, inspirant délicatement son odeur.

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Je sais, moi aussi,** répondit le photographe en capturant les lèvres du blond.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux.

* * *

 _Kalimeraaaaaaa~ Vous m'aviez oubliez ? Hé bien vous aviez raison !_

 _Désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis un bon mois (ou plus je sais plus) mais mon cher (notez l'ironie) ordinateur a décidé de ne plus marcher et puis j'ai eu mon voyage en Grèce._

 _Et enfin me revoilà avec cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! C'est totalement niais et fluffy mais moi ça me plaît :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, etc... (Je ne mords pas :'))_

 _(Pour ceux qui regarde Teen Wolf, je me suis un peu inspiré d'une scène avec Aiden (ou Ethan je sais pas) et Lydia qui le dessine alors qu'il pose.)_

 _Enfin bref, bisous les tocards ! Et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
